The Silence, part 3
by Diva
Summary: Click. Read. Review.


So Weird doesn't belong to me(songs, characters,ect). It belongs to disney.  
~Enjoy~  
  
The Silence Part 3  
  
Annie awoke from her dream screaming. She looked around. She was alone. Her door brust open and Jack, Fi, and Carey all dressed in their pajammas came into the room. "Annie what's wrong?" Jack demanded, his tone gentle and worried. Annie felt embarassed to confess that she was having a nightmare. "I had this really freaky nightmare." she said, sheepishly. Jack smiled gently at her. Carey and Fi left the room. "What was it about?" he asked. "I can't really remember." Annie told him. "I hate those." he said, with a smile. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked. Annie thought about it for a minute. "Sure." she answered. Jack got under the covers and layed down beside her. Annie lay back down. Jack wrapped his arms around her. Annie curled up closer to him. Soon she was sleeping peacefully. This time no nightmares came.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
Fi and Carey walked out of the room. "That was interesting." Fi said. "I know." Carey agreed. They walked to her room. When they got to her room, Fi sat on her bed. Carey sat on the floor next to her bed. "So, how much did ya miss me?" Carey joked. "Very, much." Fi told him, her tone came out joking, but on the inside she wasn't. *I really wish he like-liked me.* Fi thought. Carey smiled. Fi felt her heart melt. She yawned. "Well, I'll let you go to bed." Carey said, getting up. "Night, Carey." Fi said. "Night, Fi." Carey replied, walking out of the door. Fi sighed and got under her covers, and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she was asleep.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
Carey walked out of Fi's room. He had really missed her. He had this crush on her. He didn't even care about the age difference. *If a person's in love, then nothing else should matter.* he thought, with a simle. He opened the door to his room and walked in. Carey walked straight over to his bed and layed down. He stayed awake for an hour more, thinking of Fi. Then he was asleep. Dreaming of her.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
The Next Morning...............................  
  
Annie awoke by the sounds of people moving around downstairs, in the kitchen. She tried to move but couldn't. Then she reolized that Jack still had his arms around her. Annie shook Jack awake. "Hmmmm, what? I'm up." He said sleepily. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Morning." She said to him. "Morning." he repiled, kissing her on the cheek and unwrapping his arms. Annie stood up and walked out of the room to the bathroom. But she found someone was in there. So she waited outside the door. A few minutes later Carey came out. "Morning, kiddo." he said. "Morning, Carey." she repiled. Annie entered the bathroom and closed the door. After a few minutes she got out of the bathroom, and went back to her room. Jack had layed back down and was asleep. *Awwwwww, he looks so cute! I'd hate to wake him. Oh, well* she thought. Annie went over and shook Jack. He groaned and rolled over. "Jack!" Annie cried. Jack rolled on his stomach and looked her in the eye. Then grabbed her arms and pulled her down, onto the bed beside him. Annie layed down and put her head on his chest. They layed like that for a few minutes and then got up. "I'm going to go change." he told Annie. Annie nodded, Jack left her room and headed for his room. Annie walked to her door and shut it. She changed into a red key-hole tee and a pair of light blue flares. She walked out of her room and went into the kitchen. Molly and her parents sat at the table, talking and drinking tea. "Morning, Annie." Molly said. "Morning." Annie replied cheerfully. "How did you sleep, dear?" Katheline asked. "Great." Annie told her. A few minutes later Fi entered the kitchen with Carey. "Morning, baby." Molly said to Fi. "Morning." Fi said, in responce. "Morning, Mrs.P." Carey said. "Morning, Carey." Molly answered. "Where's Jack?" Molly asked. "Probably still asleep." Carey said. Molly smiled and shook her head.   
  
Later that day...........................................................................................  
  
Annie, Jack, Fi and Carey were walking in the wood's behind the house. Jack and Annie walked hand in hand. The sun shown through the tall trees. The woods had a feel to it. It was like you were really walking in some woods in Ireland. Annie smiled and squeezed Jack's hand tighter. They reached a clearing in the woods. A log was in the clearing as well as a tree stump. Jack sat on the tree stump and Annie sat on his lap. Fi and Carey sat on the log. A few minutes later, Annie got this weird feeling. It was like intuition, only much, much stronger. Annie felt like she was being taken from her body. She felt herself fall, and Jack's strong hands holding, her, making sure she didn't hit the ground. It was like she was in a dream world, only she wasn't asleep. Annie was walking in the woods. It was night. She was all alone. *Oh, man!* she thought, *What's happening? I don't have visions, and I'm not asleep! This is getting weirder by the minute!!* She heard a branch break some where close by. "H-h-hello?" Annie called, her voice shaking. Who ever or what ever it was, it didn't answered. She heard another branch break, this time even closer. It was right behind her. Annie was just about to turn around when, she felt like someone had just hit her over the head with a baseball bat.  
  
To Be Continued...................   
  



End file.
